Going to save Aqua/At the Land of Departure/Awaking Ventus
This is the scene where going to save Aqua and waking Ventus goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. see the Gummi ship and Ryan's ship flying in space. Inside the Gummi ship, Sora's Gummiphone rings and Sora pulls it out. Jiminy Cricket hops onto Sora's shoulder Jiminy Cricket: Sora, somebody's callin' us on the Gummiphone. and Goofy comes to Sora and Dale appears on screen Dale: We got baaad news. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? tries to pull Dale from the phone and he did and sees the screen Chip: We've totally lost contact with the king and Riku! They're all on their own in the realm of darkness! Sora, Donald and Goofy: Whaaat?! Foiletta: Oh no! Chansin: Oh no! Maple: Oh no! Liam: Oh no! Nodoka: Oh no! Kool-aid guy shows up out of nowhere Kool-Aid Guy: Oh yeah! looks at him, staring blankly. Kool-aid Guy slowly walks away Foiletta: That's the second time that's happened. Sora: See? I knew I shoulda gone! Donald Duck: Chip, how do we get to 'em? Sora: Now we can ask? Goofy: It's not like we can use that big old door anymore. It's completely gone. Sora: Yeah, we closed it after beating Ansem. Jiminy Cricket: And we certainly can’t ask the King or Riku. Sora: 'Cause you wouldn't ''let ''me ask. Dale: Only King Mickey can open the door to the realm of darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy: Huh? Chip: It's because he has a special Keyblade is darkness. He figured out how to make it open the way. Sora: Oh... Goofy: Gwarsh, what'll we do then? Liam: Oh. Gummiphone rings and Liam answers it and Ryan appears on screen Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, did Chip and Dale tell ya the news? Liam: Yeah, I also heard from Boo about what was happening. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, who is that girl with ya? Not Bookworm, the other girl? Liam: Huh? Oh, her. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Who is she called? Liam: Oh, you mean Maple? Sci-Ryan: Maple? Liam: She has a Chansin as her trusted partner. Anyway, Boo and Starrycane told me about what happened to Aqua, she saw it on TV. and Evil Anna facefaults on Liam's Gummiphone screen Liam: What? Did I say something weird? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I am sure we could think of a plan to get to the realm of darkness. Sora: May my heart be our guiding key. It'll show us the way. stands up, summons his Keyblade and points it at the space then a portal opens up Donald and Goofy: A gate! dispels his Keyblade Sora: But where does it lead? Donald Duck: It doesn't matter! Go! Goofy: Hurry, Sora! Sora: Okay. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, I hope we would go to another world. You ready? Liam: Yeah, what about you, my Yo-Kai friends. Meg Griffin: Even you, Foily? Foiletta: Yeah. ends the call. Sora sits down and steers the ship. The Gummi ship flies to the gate. Ryan's and Meg's ship follows. The gate closes. At Destiny Islands, Ryan, Meg and Friends look around Crash Bandicoot: This Island is so pretty. Sci-Ryan: You said it, Crash. Gummiphone began to ring, when he answered the video call, he gasped who it was, it was a girl with a Starrycane Evil Ryan: Was that Happycane? Liam: Not exactly, that's its evolved form, Starrycane. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Stary. How is Boo doing? Starrycane: She is okay. then shows up on screen Boo: Hi, Techno-kid. Liam: I guess you heard about what happened. Cody Fairbrother: She did, Liam. And she might be more cute then Foiletta. Foiletta: Don't make me curse you. Cody Fairbrother: I mean she is cute like you. Boo: I heard about what happened to Aqua. Ryan F-Freeman: We know. And Hana here would be with me and Meg. Boo: Hold on. Hana? Bertram T. Monkey: It was her name before she became a Toiletta. Boo: She was a human? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. up Foiletta And I guess she is my friend now she's a yo-kai. Foiletta: Before I became a Yo-Kai, I was killed by someone bullies by drowning me in a toilet, hence my name. Ryan F-Freeman: And I hope I would call you after we saved Aqua. Okay? Boo: Sure. See you when you saved her. ends the call and puts his Gummiphone in his pocket Bertram T. Monkey: So this island is where Sora, Riku and Kairi live? Sonant Nightfall: Yeah. Donald and Goofy walks on the sand Sora: Why do you think the gate took us here? Foiletta: I don't know. Queen Ryanara: Me too. walks up and picks up the Master's Defender Keyblade Sora: A Keyblade? Donald Duck: It looks so old. Ryan F-Freeman: A bit older then Liam's Yo-Kai if you ask me. Foiletta No offence, Hana. Foiletta: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: You and Liam's Yo-Kai are great. Not that is there anything clever about Keyblades older then you or your fellow friends. Sora: How did it end up here? Meg Griffin: I have no idea. Robbinyu: Whatever it is, it's not pretty. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Rob-nyu. Maple Hi. Are you called Maple? Maple: Yeah. Whatuption: What do we do? Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder what that Keyblade is. Goofy What do you think, Goofy? Goofy: Hmm, maybe it's another guiding key. Sora: Sure, but to guide us where? points the Keyblade and a beam of light flies to a cave and it makes a door. Sora and the others goes to see it Goofy: A door! Donald Duck: Let's go. Sora: Not you guys. Donald and Goofy: Huh? Sora: The realm of darkness— it isn't safe for you. Donald Duck: Forget it. I'm going. Goofy: Yeah. You can't make a whole pint without us. Sora: Come on, guys. Think about it. Even the King and Riku struggled in the realm of darkness. Someone needs to stay out here, just in case. If something happens to the rest of us, you two need to carry on. Andanate Daze: My brothers and I will stay with them, Sora. Whatuption: He has a point. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would have Meg and myself come with Sora. I don't want Liam getting hurt like Foiletta, a.k.a, Hana. Donald Duck: Sora... Stop it! Goofy: We understand, but we don't want you goin' someplace dangerous on your own. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts